Temperature switches already are sufficiently known from the prior art. They consist of a housing, in which a switching system and a switching arrangement actuating this switching system are provided. The switching system consists of a first and second support, wherein a position-invariant fixed contact, is arranged on the first support and a switch spring protruding from the support in a tongue-shaped manner with a switch contact provided thereon is arranged on the second support. The switching arrangement acts on the switch spring in such a manner that a positional change of the switch contact is effected as a function of the temperature. The switching arrangement is mostly formed by a bimetallic element, particularly a bimetallic disc, which is in operative connection with the switch spring via a switching element. The shape change of the bimetallic element effected by a temperature change is converted by means of the switching element into a positional change of the free end of the switch spring or the switch contact provided thereon, so that, depending on the shape of the bimetallic element, a temperature-dependent establishing or disconnecting of an electrical contact results.
In principle, there are two types of temperature switch, namely temperature switches that are termed “openers”, which have a closed electrical contact at lower temperatures, for example room temperature, this electrical contact being opened only after a defined temperature threshold is exceeded. Furthermore, “closers” are also known, in which the electrical contact is open at low temperatures and the electrical contact is only closed after a defined temperature threshold is exceeded. A switch hysteresis is established both in the case of the temperature switches termed “openers” and temperature switches termed “closers”, i.e. the switch over from a first switching state to a second switching state takes place at a different temperature value from the switch over back from the second to the first switching state. This is essentially because, for example in the case of an open contact, the spring force of the switch spring acts via the switching element on the bimetallic element and as a result, the temperature point of the switch over is shifted compared to the unloaded bimetallic element, i.e. a bimetallic element, which is not loaded by the spring force of the switch spring. In “openers”, the bimetallic element is not loaded by the spring force of the switch spring in the case of a closed contact for example, as the switching element has a switch clearance with respect to the bimetallic element. Thus, in the case of a closed contact, there is an intermediate space between the bimetallic element and the switching element or the switch spring and the switching element.
A disadvantage of hitherto known temperature switches is the fact that the same are only unsatisfactorily adjustable with reference to the switching behaviour and switch hysteresis thereof and a satisfactorily precise adjustment can only be realised for one type of temperature switch in the case of predetermined temperature switch design, specifically either for an “opener” or a “closer”.